


Incapable

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "Il se sentait si minable, si faible et inutile. Et cette honte, qui lui vrillait le ventre, qui obstruait sa gorge, qui le laissait s'étouffer dans sa peine. La honte d'avoir échoué."
Kudos: 1





	Incapable

Il serra les dents et eu un sourire crispé. Amer.

Il détourna la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteux de ce qu'il voyait écrit sur l'écran face à lui. Et fit comme si tout allait bien, souriant comme si de rien était à sa famille, alors qu'un œil attentif aurait vu la déception et la douleur dans ses prunelles.

Il envoya rapidement un message à quelques personnes, qui souhaitaient ou qu'il souhaitait tenir au courant, même s'il se doutait que ça leur importait peu. Il avait juste besoin de le dire, pour réaliser. Pour extérioriser aussi, un peu.

Son estomac était noué, sa jambe était agitée d'un tic nerveux.

Son portable vibra à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux commençant à piquer.

« Dommage pour toi, et l'autre candidature, elle en est où, tu étais bien placé sur la liste d'attente non ? »

Un nouveau sourire sans joie. Oui. Mais il n'était pas pris pour autant. Merci pour cet échec renvoyé en pleine tronche. Deux pour le prix d'un ce soir. Trop généreux. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne pour se réconforter au mieux.

« Mon pauvre chéri, tu vas rester où tu travailles actuellement alors ? »

… Peut-être, s'il n'a pas le choix. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui, il ne souhaitait que rentrer dans l'école qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir dans sa future profession. Et là où il travaillait cette année en attendant ses concours ne correspondait pas à sa perspective d'avenir idéale. Même si ça lui plaisait.

« Eh bien, commence à demander une place là où tu travailles pour l'an prochain. »

Bien malgré lui, il déglutit difficilement, prit son portable et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là, il se dévêtit et se glissa dans la douche. Recroquevillé dans le bac, il laissa enfin les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il se sentait si minable, si faible et inutile. Et cette honte, qui lui vrillait le ventre, qui obstruait sa gorge, qui le laissait s'étouffer dans sa peine.

La honte d'avoir échoué.

Cette honte l'empêchait de le dire à ses amis, de se décharger. Bordel, il leur en avait tellement parlé, il avait placé tant d'espoir et d'envie dans ce projet. Mais un nouvelle fois, il avait perdu. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir, eux, comme il avait déçu sa famille et quelques autres personnes.

Il avait la sensation de ne faire que cela, échouer, perdre, décevoir. Alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour y parvenir, alors qu'il s'investissait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait de toute son âme. Avec tout son cœur. Toute sa volonté.

Il se sentait si… Mauvais. Si lamentable. Si INCAPABLE.

Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air, mais rien à faire, les larmes continuaient de l'aveugler.

Il voulait juste… pour une fois, purée. Il désirait juste enfin réussir ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Seigneur… ce qu'il aurait aimé se blottir contre quelqu'un ce soir-là. Avoir quelqu'un qui l'aurait serré fort dans ses bras, qui n'aurait rien dit, n'aurait rien demandé, mais qui l'aurait laissé dormir pour oublier, dans son étreinte protectrice.

Mais ça n'était pas possible. Alors il s'enlaça comme il put, sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il pleurait encore quand il sortit de la douche, il répondit à quelques messages, sécha ses larmes avec difficulté tant elles coulaient inlassablement et enfin, il quitta de la salle d'eau. Le masque était remis. Seuls ses yeux rougis pouvaient témoigner de sa peine, mais cela passait facilement sur le compte de la douche ou de son allergie au pollen qui lui défonçait les mirettes à cette période de l'année.

Il fit bonne figure le reste de la soirée. Difficilement. Mais il s'efforçait de penser à autre chose. Sourire, rire. Voilà ce qu'on attendait de lui.


End file.
